chpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Baker
Personal Information Jon was born in Rawlins, Wyoming and is a Leo. When Jon was in school his nickname was JB. And when he went to college Jon took a job in a bowling alley as a tutor. He's a natural when it comes to bowling and doesn't boast at his talents. Ponch finds out that Jon can score a strike every time and believes he's onto a money spinner. Jon's trademark is his tan gloves and a blond baton he wears throughout the series. Jon has been in the CHP for over 5 years and wears a special name plate badge to signify his safety record. Prior to becoming a motor office, Jon used to be a patrol car officer and it wasn't long after meeting Ponch that he became a motor officer as well as becoming Ponch's partner. Jon recommended Ponch for the CHP when he met him by chance when an alert went out to check out someone riding a dirt bike. Ponch jumped over Jon's patrol car prompting Jon to chase him and eventually catch him when Ponch crashed. Not long after they became friends and went on regular dirt bike hikes. Jon gave Ponch words of encouragement when Ponch didn't believe the CHP was for him, he also covered for him when Getraer thought he was more trouble than he was worth. Jon is seen as the nice guy, very empathic in nature, and approachable. As such is usually picked for humanitarian crisis jobs like informing someone that their loved one has died. Jon has a natural talent for leadership and once when Getraer was ill Jon took over his role to keep the station running. Jon was also sent to another station during a strike and again held a position of leadership. This would serve him well for the future since when we next see him he's a Captain. Jon is very serious when it comes to his job and if someone tries to joke with him, Jon is ready and able to give them a life lesson. Jon has a dislike for the courts since when he's called upon as a witness, his testimony is questioned and his ability as on officer is also a topic of conversation. Jon just wants to do his job and bust the bad guys and keep the people of California safe. Likes Dislikes * Blind dates. * Hospitals * Courts Hobbies * Accents (Pilot) Jon's Mini The licence plate on Jon's mini changes from episode to episode but mainly is JAB. Accidents Although Ponch has damaged his bikes, Jon has fallen off his more times that him. However he's only totaled his bike a couple of times as well as ending up in hospital three times. Jon has a habit self diagnosing his injuries so much so that he assumes he's okay until he learns he isn't. When Jon was sandbagged by a firebird and ended up in hospital he ignored the doctors orders to stay in for observation and decided just to get out of bed resulting him collapsing. Another time he was the victim in a hit and run and got back up, he told his then temporary partner, TC Hunsucker, to chase after the van that hit him despite his reservations. Jon collapsed shortly after. * Dog Gone - Front hub loosened crashed bike. * Cry Wolf - Skidded in water. * Crack Up - Sandbagged by a car, got thrown off his bike. Hospitalised. * Crack Up - Purposely dropped his bike to avoid injury. * High Octane - Over compensates turning a corner and flips off bike. * Crash Course - Crashed avoiding a reversing stolen car. * New Guy in Town - After giving a speeding ticket, Jon's stationary bike was used as a weapon in an attempt to kill Jon. It was purposely side-swiped by a van when Jon was standing next to it, hit and run. Jon seemed shaken and somewhat distressed at the time and managed to radio his location before succumbing to his injuries. Hospitalised. * Flare Up - Overcome by Chlorine gas, hospitalised. * Anything But the Truth - Knocked off his bike by a fork lift truck. Notes * Jon drives a cream mini in the first season and then changes to a blue pick up. * Jon has a tendency to call women, Sir, and then correct himself immediately. Baker001.png Baker002.png Category:Male Character Category:Male Officer